<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Claws That Snatch by EchoesOfOmens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121540">The Claws That Snatch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens'>EchoesOfOmens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), Catwoman (Movie 2004), Suicide Squad (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Catwoman has come to Gotham. </p><p>Leslie Bates is a high-profile gallery owner and artist. Everything she touches turns to success, and she has the richest eligible bachelors falling at her feet--she's the woman with everything.<br/>Except, she isn't. In the dead of the night, she dons her aunt's old catsuit and stalks the streets of Gotham, seeking thrills and adrenaline just to <em>feel</em> something. </p><p>At first, this is all in good fun: crashing parties, stealing booze, and twerking on billionaires. But when she gets caught up in the Joker's newest half-baked Big Joke, can she get out alive? Will the Waynes ever be able to look her in the eye again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Claws That Snatch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever DCU fic, so pls be gentle. I've never written for these characters before. In any case, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How much for that one, Ms. Bates?" </p><p>You glanced up at the bespectacled man with a white mustache, then at the massive painting behind him. You reached for a number, hoping to scare him off. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, <em>The B-Side of a Curious Mind.</em> Fantastic piece, took me five years to get right. $8 million." You returned your gaze to your clipboard, hoping to hear the classic <em>ow my wallet</em> huff of breath. </p><p>A slight ruffling and rapid tapping gave way to his soft voice muttering. You looked up more attentively this time to see him speaking in hushed tones. </p><p> </p><p>"Master Wayne, her figure was 8. No, million. Shall I purchase it?" He paused, and you could hear the faint sound of a sexy male voice on the other end. "Of course, Master Wayne. Shall I put it on the company card? ... Very good, sir."</p><p>He hung up and smiled at you as though he didn't catch you staring with your mouth open. </p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Bates? I'll take it." </p><p>You shut your mouth and blinked before glancing behind the shoulder of his sharp suit. </p><p> </p><p>"Marcie? This gentleman would like to purchase <em>Curious Mind.</em>" </p><p>Your assistant raised an eyebrow before leading him to the counter on the opposite wall. You'd never expected to sell <em>Curious Mind.</em> It was huge, much larger than any of your other pieces. But, indeed, it was magnificent. You mostly specialized in medium-sized portraits, the kind that went in rich people's offices. This, <em>this</em> was much different. It was a bit of a vent art piece, something you'd been working on for years. Covering the entirety of a 12 by 16 foot wall, it contained images of the things that existed in your nightmares, from your aunt's stories. A giant bat, one that moved like a monster but looked like a man. A man who had two faces. Women covered in plants, that looked like cheetahs. Deranged clowns. If you were completely honest, the painting was a bit of a mess--but damned if it wasn't a cool one.</p><p>You were pulled from your thoughts when the man cleared his throat behind you. </p><p> </p><p>"Ahem. Thank you, Ms. Bates."</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Pennyworth was wondering if we could help him with delivery," Marcie chimed in. "He says it's going to Wayne Manor." </p><p>You spun to face him, your eyes widening in recognition. </p><p> </p><p>"W--Wayne Manor?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Is there a problem, Ms. Bates?"</p><p>You gulped, offering a shaky smile. </p><p> </p><p>"No, not at all. I just... I thought Bruce Wayne died or something." </p><p>Alfred Pennyworth allowed himself a wry smile. </p><p> </p><p>"I did too, for a while. But all is right with the world now. A Wayne once again sits on the throne of W.E., and Master Bruce has big plans for his father's company." </p><p>You nodded cordially and gracefully bowed out, zinging from the feeling of having millions at your fingertips. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>